


The Long Haul (Forgiveness)

by blindtaleteller



Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coping, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Gen, Healing, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: A disguised Loki (Loge) and Tony (Stark) accompany Doctor Stephen Strange on the long bus ride from Lucknow, India; on his way to Kathmandu in search of Kamar Taj.The Doctor is full of questions about Asgard, New York, the pair themselves, and their thoughts on the rising call to pardon Loki as more information is let loose into the world via the news feeds and growing number of Embassies with every passing day. Not all of those answers are what Stephen expects, and he suspects; not what Tony expects either, in some cases..
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999015
Kudos: 11
Collections: Frostiron (loki/tony), Loki, Platonic Relationships, Prompted Writing





	The Long Haul (Forgiveness)

**Author's Note:**

> GROUNDED (Universe/Door 8) kids have been loud, but then I have been writing for the upcoming chapters heavily.
> 
> This one is actually a scene between the current chapter of GROUNDED and the next, where these guys will pick up again at having already arrived in Nepal. If you want to get where and how this particular Door ended up here: I recommend reading GROUNDED, if only because that's twelve chapters of summary and gradual plot diversion from the canon story lines and back story: and way too much to break down in notes.
> 
> So yes, Tony and Loki are in a relationship at this stage after a few years of picking at it as frenemies, friends, best friends and then long distance best friends; though that -isn't- the main focus of this one of course: and they aren't hiding it even when disguised at this juncture either. Which is the only reason I checked the M/M box.

  * IDENTIFY LOCATION: WUNDERKIND - DIMENSIONAL IDENTIFICATION CONFIMED : HVRA0616-9H-08
  * \---INTER-UNIVERSAL DOORWAY ENTRY POINT H8 : OBSERVATIONAL STATUS - TVA INTERFERENCE : _NOT DETECTED_
  * \----MIDGARD NORTHERN HEMISPHERE : SOUTH ASIAN CONTINENT : URBAN AREA DETECTED - VISITATION CAUTIONS _ADVISED_ : LUCKNOW, INDIA
  * \------KNOWN DOMESTIC TIME VARIANCE : 2:10 PM IST



**-=#The Long Haul#=-**

Stephen was still letting the tea soak into his bloodstream, head against the back of his seat when the crinkly paper bag was offered forward at eye level to break them open and have him eyeing the source of the smell of fried food held in the tall redhead's hand. The charming smile and smell of warming spices and whatever else was in the thick wrap and fold of paper almost had them sold as was; before those grey-green-sometimes-blue eyes smiled all the more and shook it at him, stirring the smell up again not far enough from his nose for Stephen not to give in.

" I don't know how you keep that shape, with all the junk food you eat. " was Strange's comment as he tucked a few fingers in there to pick out a few pieces of fried ..actually he had no idea what they were, but they smelled amazing, and the batter was still crunchy and warm. The wandering Asgardian musician's taste for new things or just flavor was one of the first things he'd noticed spending the night with them between watching the TV in their room and eventually talking each other nearly to point of passing out well into the late morning before they had decided to get some rest for the afternoon bus.

" What's this one? " Was asked of the auburn haired man whose partner was currently chatting at the bus driver during the last of the wait for the latecomers; even as Stephen bit into it and was pleasantly surprised between the tender-firm vegetable inside and the seasoning to the batter.

" Pakora. Vegetable meats fried in ghee after a roll through the batter. In this case.. tumeric, a little salt, chili...? Perhaps jalepeno, with that sweet bit at the end. Not sure. Or there's finely minced onion greens in there. " which Stephen took his word for, either way his fingers were back in the bag at the second offer while Loge chewed his own, unable to keep from the compliment while the Asgardian half of his odd company kept his polite but spirited as usual demeanor. " Delicious either way. "

" Mm! The recipes have evolved a great deal over the last few centuries as refinement has progressed. I like it. " reminded Strange just how long the man standing next to him along the back of the bus had been around; versus the maybe thirty he looked at the very oldest. Trim, long legged, pale as Stephen and standing out more even than he did at the near head over most others around them with that head of dark fire and shock of changeable eyes tucked like some polished precious stone Stephen didn't have a name for _\--he was a surgeon, not a geologist after all--_ and dressed in a very punkish? metal? modern style he wasn't quite sure how to pin with all the nor-Celtic influences in the details.

" You been through here much, through any of them? " was the kind of question Stephen had learned over the course of the night to be very comfortable asking already; and had Loge's brows going up not in surprise; but a question mark for elaboration that had him pinning it down after a moment's thoughts. " The last few centuries? "

The short shake of his head as he finished another bite and swallowed, though the laugh at the end interrupted the thought before it got to Loge's lips. " A few times, but not nearly so much as I would have liked. Honestly these last few years have been.. " a smile he was identifying too, even before Loge's eyes turned up towards the front of the bus, and his slightly shorter and equally charming brunette of a boyfriend. " ..well I've had reason to come back more frequently now, in this age than in previous eras. "

Said and implied reason was turning his head when Stephen glanced that way too; golden brown eyes softening as usual when they caught on the pair of them: or more specifically on Loge, and just hung there with a smile that was very obviously full of the kind of love that could make an onlooker wistful or just plain jealous.

Which, Strange himself wasn't immune to either if truth be told. It was difficult to get caught in the range of that kind of affection and not feel you were missing something or get caught up in a little of it's current. They were all right people, these two; and very blatantly in love. " ..but, you did visit; over the course? " was Strange pulling himself out of it, if only mostly; while Tony's attention was dragged back by the bus driver and that conversation.

" Oh yes, over the course of several. This will be far from my first trip to Nepal, or Kathmandu in particular; for that matter. " That part was something new to him that caught his eyes and his curiosity. They had spent a lot of the night talking about and catching up on world events. Or playing chess over more food. Or just ..well Stephen could admit he'd asked probably what amounted to far too many questions about Loge and his dual heritage in particular; and been strangely, happily indulged through every one of them.

Another truth there? They probably had spent more time answering Stephen's suddenly wild again curiosity after learning past the fact Loge was one of the many extraterrestrial visitors for which the Embassies like the one being built in Kathmandu were being erected for and by, than they had discussing any of the interesting --to Stephen anyway-- inter-world politics involved. " Any particular reason..? I mean, I know I'm not the only one asking and there's supposed to be a press conference in a few days about that but; why there, in particular? "

The bus started up just then, and Tony was making his way back as the doors closed, briefly taking Stephen's attention. " Well; music and martial training aside: I'm first and foremost a Mage. " surprised Stephen enough to have him staring at the redhead's face while he kept the way to his boyfriend's window seat open, just long enough for Tony to scoot in past him at a mildly flirtatious tilt and add in a quick peck of a kiss on his way to sitting down and pushing his sunglasses back into place.

" Talking magic stuff again now? " from the brunette with the shock of bleach-blond at the front of his otherwise dark chocolate spiky-short locks and neck tattoo as he settled and Loge took his seat with his other guitar case planted securely between his knees. " No pulling out the sparkle hands on the bus. " surprised Stephen a little more for the smile and sincerity. " We had that talk, remember? "

" Just talk, I swear it.. " with the light chuckle and brief lean to bite at Tony's shoulder to get his smile to widen was effective enough. And managed to make a few hundred questions jump up and down in Stephen Strange's mind for attention, especially having learned how free Loge was with most of his answers, and how patiently he explained things: because they made it sound real between them. " ...okay, hold the phone. Mage? That's not a word you used before. Mage and sparkle fingers as in.. actual magic, is real? Or -- " and he had to pause, had to turn himself out half into the aisle to face them both while he was being offered another bite of Pakora after Tony. " --or are we talking about technological advancement far enough ahead of ours to look it? "

" Oh _no_ , man. Actual magic is _really,_ real. " from Tony before he bit in made Stephen's brows go up yet another notch; had him hooking an arm over the back of his seat as Loge picked it up from that comment. " _Mm._ There are things like what you mentioned, but yes. The universe is more than what we _see._ Just as you yourself are more than just your bone, muscle, blood and a few thousand pulses of energy through your brain. Granted, energy is a large part of it and an incredibly important element in the beautiful Chaos that is life as a whole; but that says nothing of the mind at a functional, individual rational being and unending expanse of knowledge and motion, or emotion. Or memory, or the experiences that shape what we _call_ us at the core. Never mind magic. "

" Science has explained ..those, _things?_ " The question mark on the end, the slowed pull of his words had been dragged into Stephen's sentence with that one, sweetened smile and piercing; too knowledgeable look from Loge alone. Though a brief glance to Tony and the shake of his head as he turned his own smile into the skin between his thumb and forefinger on his right side: the feeling coming on way before the boyfriend slash manager's words came out on a huff of a laugh was a semi-solid thing between them.

"..oh _-hoh:_ you have _no idea_ my man, _the can_ **_you_** just opened up. " and motioned his brows at his red haired lover. " Seriously, you stepped in it with that phrase. I argued this left and right with him.. like, you have no idea: and totally not alone either. " before Tony tipped himself taking the bag of fried veggies briefly enough to get a good handful and steal one of the sauce cup Stephen hadn't known were a thing to corner his back and hook a leg over Loge's knee when he handed the food back. " _Go on._ I got the closest thing ta _popcorn_ I'm gonna get without us pulling over and hunting some down on the way through the mountains. "

Loge was side-eyeing him at that point, and shaking his head with a smile before he offered the open bag to Stephen again. He was briefly tempted to deny the offer; but there was something.. _so_ natural even about this _unnatural conversation,_ in the back of a bus that was just starting on the long trip to Nepal's capital that he ended up taking it anyway to feed his physical hunger while the handsome musician and apparently mage fed his growing mental hunger right alongside it. " What is science. "

Which, seemed like a weird place to start, but okay. Stephen ended up pausing to take a bite, too, when the look behind it said his reactive answer; a question: wasn't the right one. " The systematic study of the structure and behavior of the physical and natural world through observation and experiment. " being followed by " ..well you got to that faster than Bruce. " from Tony at a pleased if amused chuckle also had Stephen questioning the tone behind it.

" Shush, you.. " and Tony was chuckling when he got the poke to the ribs in his corner lean and had the brunette tucking his hands up behind his neck while the Asgardian redhead chastised him a bit. " ..even if he did, that's no surprise. That conversation was -- well it was _far_ more roundabout. In any case. Lets examine those words. " was when he felt it coming though. " That said, and what basic and often grazed over and taken for granted truth you just repeated with textbook-perfect clarity: everything about even just the human mind is known and understood? Already discovered? Nothing at all left undone, unfinished, unanswered? "

Those weren't questions; he realized right away. And Loge saw that register in his face. Stephen Strange was a neurosurgeon by trade. PhD, and " No. Far from it, actually. "

" Mm. The thing about naming science as the end all be all, is that it is just study and experiment. Science itself is a question, or a series of them: _ever evolving_ and _growing!_ As more, and more of those are answered, _only according to what we are able to percieve_ and know in the _now._ Or _at least_ in the moments when they are being asked, if not asked again and again as you advance and _those_ perceptions _change._ " small pause, the touch of one finger at the end of his own nose, the smallest tap there. " Of, and _here_ is the _important_ part: what is _**already** in existence around you,_ that you; we: _can_ perceive, _and_ affect, and _examine._ That said. Can your senses perceive _everything_ on their own? _**Every** , thing._ "

He was getting the shape of his end of it. Because again: and the answer drew a breath from him, looking at things from that almost forgotten angle. " _**No...**_ we can't. Even just human eyesight, is _very_ limited. Single cell organisms, whole micro-worlds billions and trillions of cells strong: we know they're there now. But we didn't always, and wouldn't have if not for inventions like the microscope. There are potentially _innumerable_ variants of light on spectrum that; our eyes are literally incapable of seeing, or at least being processed between the limits of our own eyes and translations our brains make of them. Frequencies of sound that, are unnoticed if not unreachable by our ears, for the _most_ part. I mean.. " the fast quirk of his own brows as he considered. " ..that's, constantly changing and growing every day; maybe every minute. But .. you're _right,_ about that. Even as a professional master in _my_ field? New things, new procedures.."and the drag started a little. Things he wasn't sure he could get back, or get back to; making a run across his mind and memory.

_All the things I might not ever get to do or be again; the way I wanted. "_ ..they're _always there,_ waiting for us to find them out. " _  
_

A sucker punch in the middle of that amazing thought process; the kind of things he hadn't _really_ felt the shape of since college, when he'd first set his mind to it and had a firm grip around it and all the endless possibilities of discovery ahead of him. Those things felt almost out of his reach, in that breath. And looking back to his face from the aisle, he saw Loge and Tony both letting him have it. That breath, but still smiling. Because that slip of a thought was ...actually a contradiction, wasn't it.

Maybe he didn't want it to be, maybe it was too early to say it out loud for Stephen himself. But it _was._ And, they were the both of them kind enough and patient enough with him not to say as much either after the glance that inevitably went to the shake of his hand where he was holding that bit of Pakora. Hands that he realized, he had almost completely forgotten to feel self conscious about in their presence. No, that was wrong.

Somewhere between yesterday and last night and right now? He had, completely forgotten about his hands. And how he'd gotten here.

" You're right. " was gripping, grateful; firm: onto that unnoticed gift. And hurting just a little for the fact he hadn't even noticed it had been there. " If, it's part of the natural world; and just something we don't perceive, know or understand yet? Magic could be, and _probably is_ a very real thing. "

" **_Wow._** " from Tony was fast followed by the words " _I'm_ never gonna hear the end a _that_ particularly quick give with the _first two words **alone.**_ " which got him a soft backhand to his open stomach from his handsome auburn haired mate, and pulled a chuckle from Tony as response before he returned it to Loge's shoulder. " You _know_ you're not gonna let me. You _love_ being right. "

" Not always in love with it, but I almost always am. " was reacted to with a smirking " **See?** " from Tony as he offered over the sauce cup along with the question to Strange which he took, too curious not to dip in rather than open the second one.

" You love that I'm right, usually. " did get a shrug and another pecking kiss from Tony to Loge along the way from leaning across him to pass the spicy, creamy dip. Stephen was shaking his head, but: settling the container in his lap where it was safe from being sprinkled everywhere with his current affliction he could admit.. he was actually happy. " ** _So!_** Magic is real. "

" Magic is real. " Loge reaffirmed.

" And you know some of it, is that what I'm picking up? " before he bit into the next piece. Loge grinned, more imp than man in it: and made to raise his right hand which, Tony immediately tried and failed and then was allowed to push down when Loge said with the clear attempt at getting _exactly that reaction_ from his expressive boyfriend: " I know _a good deal more_ than just some, but yes. "

Which did bring his mind brushing back to press conferences and media coverage and more. Some things they had seen last night; some Stephen had picked up in snippets. There were two in particular that were standing out in that photographic memory of his though. Things that had his brief, passing curiosity before but now.. well he had someone who said he knew right in front of him. Some one who, yes; he decided he trusted about it. Even maybe wanted to know, learn more from than he already had in the past twenty four hours. " That reminds me of something an Asgardian rep said, that I read in the Boston Globe; before I left the States. "

" Oh? "

" They mentioned Loki as having been ah, the Greatest Asgardian Sorcerer alive, or something along those lines. " Then there was the brief distraction of Tony coughing through a bite of his food, and the dry look Loge gave him as he had to clear his throat and give the thumbs up to let them know he wasn't choking. " ...Wow. " was all he got out on a cough that almost could have passed for a laugh before Loge answered.

" He was. Though he wasn't the only great mage or witch there. His mother was just as gifted as he was; may she sing smiling true at Valhalla's table. Or better yet, Fólkvangr. Better for summer blooms, clear waters and green grass than twice gilded halls, her. " there was a tone there that brought Stephen's eyes away, instinctively; even if it was silly. Even if the sound of it was likely just one belonging to a respectful ..vassal? He wasn't sure how Asgardians exactly tiered their social status beyond their Monarchy. And he didn't want to ask just then either.

There was a sound in a person's voice that went with mourning, even a distanced one, that even the sometimes called out as self-centered Stephen Strange recognized well enough to give the same respect and care he'd been given about his hands and his potentially lost profession not to touch. " What do you think he was trying to do; someone like that, coming here: New York, I mean. If he could; do you think he'd apologize for it? Ask forgiveness? " seemed to surprise Loge out of that little quiet.

For a few long, awkward seconds of silence between them that allowed them to pick up bits of conversation here and there in front of them it stretched so well. It looked like Tony might jump in to try and save the conversation himself from whatever Stephen had stumbled over in blurting that particular question out. But the answer did come; and .. it wasn't, apparently: even what Tony expected. Never mind Strange himself. Not on that breath, like the question was something he had been waiting for and no one had ever put into words in his hearing.

" Forgiveness? Not in _words,_ no. " and another long breath out, Loge settled the neck of his guitar case back against the seat between his open knees, and tapped it. " There are moments and things, and even mistakes where just those alone are too cheap. " a drum of his fingers, and looking at them for once, rather than either of them; and Tony was back against the corner made by his seat and the window next to it just as wound in as Stephen was, maybe more so. " Air out of your lungs, isn't _ever_ worth as much as spilt blood to the wounded; and burns up faster than the fire it feeds when breathed on. " and again, from the other hand on the other side, before he gave a lopsided smile, and stilled his nimble fingers to look Stephen dead in the eye and say. " They should be said, I suppose; when it's right to. _Eventually._ But to me they're not worth much _without_ the motion to _make them real. The **effort.**_ Past the words. And if it were _me.._ "

The redhead settled back and picked up his almost empty bag of fried treats to dig another solid piece out. Let the thought hang a moment in the air. " If it **_were_** me, with _all_ the wrong _I've_ experienced and _all the lies;_ all the _hurt_ that goes with that and the _twisting of all_ that went _before_ the truth was set out raw, _and_ the rest: I'd want _you_ to know the truth of what led to it first. To understand the price unpaid on the other side of it, to judge for yourself before I asked. Even if it took years, or a few months to give it properly. And _then.._ **_then:_** I'd maybe want to try to ask. But eh.. I would much rather _prove_ it. To _show,_ how worthy I am. Maybe even, if it means spilling a little more _\--mine or otherwise deserving--_ **to** show the want for it and what failings _are_ there, rather than _just_ say, or ask: for _that kind_ of forgiveness, where it's needed. Never mind desired. "

The next piece of Pakora went into his mouth then, leaving Stephen to think about that. Tony too, from the looks of it: his face turning towards the window and the city they were leaving behind outside.

Leaving Strange to question, if that was what Ormr, Thor and the remaining Ambassadorship were trying; by building the new Embassies and pushing their hand and information into the hands and eyes of the people left behind after Stuttgart, and New York, and more well past what had already been dropped with Shield's files a couple of years ago.

After all: it wasn't as though Loki was around to do so himself if that were the case, was he.

Finishing what he'd taken, and thinking about what he knew now thanks to those efforts; he thought: for his part, and maybe especially because of his current company and the life they seemed to breathe back into him he had nearly gone on without realizing he'd almost lost on the road here? The result, for him?

He might be able to forgive Loki in particular. " It would be a lot easier if he were here... " slipping out not quite under his breath enough for Loge and Tony both to take note of with the way he was still turned towards them.

Tony laughed and shook his head against the window.

Loge, just smiled at him: warm as ever since Stephen met him and bright as the rest of his presence whether he knew it or not.


End file.
